


Never Alone Anymore

by babyara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fic è ambientato subito dopo l'episodio 15 della seconda stagione "Revelations". Questo è quello che succede subito dopo il ritorno a casa di Reid una volta ucciso Tobias.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è ambientato subito dopo l'episodio 15 della seconda stagione "Revelations". Questo è quello che succede subito dopo il ritorno a casa di Reid una volta ucciso Tobias.

Chiudi gli occhi e appoggi la testa contro il muro…

Li riapri e osservi la bottiglia ancora chiusa sul tavolo di fronte a te…

Chiudi gli occhi, li riapri.

E lei è sempre lì che ti guarda, invitante. Provocante.

Chiudi gli occhi, li riapri.

E la bottiglia non c’è più. C’è solo il buio. Ci sono solo rumori in sottofondo che non riesci a decifrare. Poi lo senti, il cigolio della porta che si apre, il bagliore della luce della luna, i suoi passi che si avvicinano, la sua voce, quella voce bassa, roca, che ti fa venire i brividi.

Riapri gli occhi.

Sospiri. Senti il tuo cuore battere impazzito nel petto. La bottiglia è lì. Chiusa. Sempre lì su quel tavolo.

Infili una mano nella giacca che ancora non ti sei tolto. Le tue dita lunghe sfiorano quelle fiale che hai preso dal corpo senza vita di Tobias. Le tocchi, ci giochi, poi di colpo togli la mano, quasi che quei piccoli contenitori di vetro avessero scottato le tue dita.

Le guardi, le tue dita. Le guardi e non le vedi. In un gesto spontaneo ti passi la mano sul polso, accarezzando piano i lividi lasciati dalla corda che ti stringeva, ti toglieva il respiro, ti paralizzava dalla paura.

Paura.

Che non riesci a scacciare. Che vuoi scacciare, ma senza sapere come fare.

E allora ecco che i tuoi occhi cercano ancora quella bottiglia. Ecco che la tua mano finisce ancora nella tua tasca. Ecco che le tue dita sfiorano ancora quelle fiale.

A passo lento, esitante, ti avvicini al tavolo e con l’altra mano tocchi il vetro freddo. Resti incantato a guardare ancora la tua mano, le tue dita, il contrasto della tua pelle pallida con il vetro scuro. Ti stupisce. Tutto. E’ come se il mondo, ora, lo guardassi con occhi diversi.

L’istinto è più forte di tutto. E il tuo istinto, in questo momento, ti dice di aprirla quella dannata bottiglia. Ti dice di permettere a quel liquido scuro di scivolare nella tua gola, nel tuo stomaco. Ti dice che puoi permettergli di scaldarti, puoi permettergli di riempire quel vuoto che senti dentro.

Ma c’è una cosa che è ben più forte del tuo istinto: la paura.

Puoi iniziare, certo. Puoi permettere a quel liquido di farti dimenticare tutto. Potresti anche andare in bagno, prendere una siringa e usare una di quelle fiale. Potresti farlo, il tuo istinto ti dice di farlo.

Ma la paura… è troppa.

Scuoti la testa. Ti senti sconfitto. Debole. Solo.

La tua mano è scossa da un tremito quando la sfili dalla tasca e tocchi il cellulare appoggiato al piano della cucina. Ancora ti perdi a osservare quel gioco di colori e di contrasti tra la tua pelle e qualsiasi cosa tocchi.

Chiudi gli occhi. Sospiri. Stringi il telefono nella tua mano. Lo guardi. Il tuo dito è fermo, immobile. Così vicino a quel numero 1 che puoi ricordare la consistenza del tasto sotto il tuo dito per quelle mille volte che lo hai schiacciato. Spesso senza nemmeno pensarci.

Schiacciare un tasto. E’ facile. Chiedere aiuto. Questo no, è difficile.

Ma la paura… è troppa.

E alla fine lo schiacci. Piano, quasi con dolcezza, lo sfiori. E quando senti la sua voce preoccupata dall’altra parte di quel filo invisibile che vi collega, le tue parole sono poche.

Semplici. Decise. Tremanti.

“Ho bisogno di te.”

Non c’è bisogno di aggiungere altro. Lui sta per arrivare.

***

Quando entri in cucina lo vedi lì immobile, appoggiato al muro, le braccia strette attorno a quel busto troppo magro. Ringrazi il cielo che un giorno, tanto tempo prima, con quel suo sorriso un po’ timido ti abbia dato una coppia delle chiavi di casa sua perché… non si sa mai.

Questa è la prima volta che le usi, ma questa è la volta giusta. Perché ora si sa.

Piano, incerto, muovi qualche passo verso di lui. Vorresti parlare, dire qualcosa, ma per la prima volta non sei sicuro di cosa dire. E’ facile per te parlare alle vittime dei serial killer che trovate ancora vive. E’ facile cercare di consolarle, di fargli sentire che tu ci sei per loro, che di te si possono fidare.

Quelle persone, per te, sono degli estranei.

Ma quel giovane uomo fermo contro il muro, con le braccia strette attorno al proprio corpo, ecco… quel giovane uomo non è una persona qualsiasi. Quel giovane uomo è Reid.

Lui, non è chiunque. Lui è un tuo amico. Un tuo collega. L’unica persona che sia mai stata in grado di far breccia in quella corazza che ti sei costruito attorno quando hai iniziato a fare questo lavoro.

Lui è il tuo ragazzino. Lui è la persona per la quale sei disposto a dare la tua vita. Lui è la persona che ami.

Certo, lui questo non lo sa. Non glielo hai mai detto, e come avresti potuto? Ogni tanto sei terrorizzato dal modo in cui lavora quella mente geniale che si ritrova. E ne sei terrorizzato al punto che la sola idea di parlare con lui di quello che provi… ti paralizza.

Tu, Derek Morgan, ex poliziotto di Chicago, impeccabile agente dell’FBI, profiler da anni… ecco, tu… tu sei terrorizzato da Spencer Reid. Ironico. Ma vero.

Fai ancora un passo verso di lui, poi i tuoi occhi si posano quasi per sbaglio - in realtà tutto pur di non guardare per un attimo lo stato in cui è Reid - sulla bottiglia ferma, immobile, fredda, in mezzo al tavolo.

Ti avvicini e la sfiori, piano.

“No… non toccarla.”

La sua voce flebile ti riscuote e in un attimo torni ad essere te stesso. Il profiler che c’è in te ti dice un milione di cose in quel momento e nessuna positiva. Quella bottiglia dice fin troppo.

Con decisione ti avvicini a lui e gli passi un braccio attorno alle spalle. Lui non ti guarda, ti lascia libero di fare ciò che vuoi. Si fida di te. Completamente. E questo ti piace, non puoi non ammetterlo. Anche se subito dopo averlo ammesso ti senti uno stronzo egoista, perché non è esattamente il momento giusto per pensare al tuo ego.

“Andiamo a sederci un po’ di là, ti va?”

Lui nemmeno ti risponde. Si libera dal tuo abbraccio ed è come se una foglia leggera ti scivolasse accanto mentre lo osservi uscire dalla cucina con passo incerto. Esitante.

Lo segui e resti fermo a osservarlo mentre si lascia cadere, sfinito, sul divano.

“Perché non sei voluto restare in ospedale?”

“Perché non sono malato.”

Risposta veloce. Precisa. Senza esitazione. Da quanto tempo stava provando la risposta a quella domanda? E perché non continua? E’ Spencer, per la miseria. Una frase così non è da lui, da lui sarebbe iniziare con il darti duemila spiegazioni logiche e mediche per cui il suo stato di salute non ha bisogno di un ricovero.

“Puoi portarla qui, per favore?”

“Cosa?”

“La bottiglia.”

“Spencer, perché vuoi che porti qui una bottiglia di vino?”

Lui non ti risponde, si limita a fissare un punto vuoto di fronte a sé. Sospirando torni in cucina e prendi la bottiglia, appoggiandola poi con cura sul tavolino di fronte al divano. Poi ti siedi a tua volta, attento a lasciare a Spencer lo spazio che gli serve per non sentirsi oppresso dalla tua presenza.

“Voglio bere quel vino,” mormora piano poco dopo, “non è quello che fanno le persone normali, Derek? Bere per dimenticare, giusto? E’ così che si fa nel mondo delle persone normali?”

Quelle parole ti spiazzano. Il tono della sua voce ti spiazza. Hai sempre amato la voce di Spencer così alta, squillante e fresca. La voce di un giovane uomo, troppo intelligente per capire le piccole cose della vita, quei piccoli gesti, quelle frasi maliziose, tutto è alieno per Spencer.

Ma ora la sua voce è vuota. Fredda. Bassa e distante. E questo ti spaventa.

“Non è bevendo che si risolvono i problemi ragazzino.”

“Però la gente normale lo fa, vero?” Si gira verso di te e ti guarda. E il suo sguardo è spento, vuoto, “Io non sono una personale normale, se fossi una persona normale ora non sarei qui seduto su questo divano a voler bere del vino per dimenticare di essere stato rapito da un serial killer che soffriva di tripla personalità. Se fossi una persona normale non sarei stato drogato… Se fossi una persona normale non sarei stato costretto a scegliere chi di un gruppo di sconosciuti dovesse morire… Se fossi una persona normale non sarei stato costretto a scegliere chi del mio gruppo dovesse morire… Se fossi…”

Lo interrompi. Senza pensare, senza riflettere, lo stringi a te. Lo tieni stretto mentre piano lo senti lasciarsi andare tra le tue braccia, mentre senti le sue lacrime bagnare la tua maglietta, mentre senti quel corpo giovane tremare nella stretta del tuo abbraccio.

“Andrà tutto bene, ragazzino,” mormori piano, “ci vorrà del tempo, ma non sei da solo. Non lo sei mai stato, mai, mi hai capito?”

Lo senti mormorare un sì sbiascicato e sorridi dolcemente, forse non tutto è perduto. Sarà difficile che Spencer torni, sarà difficile che il tuo Spencer torni, ma tu sai che sarai lì, al suo fianco, ogni giorno. Farai di tutto per proteggere quel giovane uomo che ami con tutto te stesso.

Dopo un tempo interminabile lui si stacca dolcemente da te e ti sorride. Un sorriso solo accennato, ma un sorriso.

“Derek, posso confidarti una cosa?”

“Tutto quello che vuoi, ragazzino.”

“Non mi piace il vino.”

Lo guardi con gli occhi sgranati, poi fissi la bottiglia ancora chiusa sul tavolo e poi di nuovo lui e, d’istinto, ridi. Ridi, perché Spencer è lì. Vicino a te e tornerà… non sai fra quanto tempo, ma tornerà da te.

“Domani la buttiamo, che ne dici?”

“Domani? Resti qui stanotte?”

“Non ti lascio solo, ragazzino, te l’ho appena detto.”

Lui ti sorride, poi si avvicina a te, appoggiando la testa sulla tua spalla, “grazie.”

Lo mormora piano e tu non puoi fare a meno di sorridere mentre gli passi un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo stringi di più a te.

Sì, Spencer tornerà.

 _Fine._


End file.
